


Twenty Eight Days

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying Breakfast Friends, Ficlet, Gen, Hiatus, Metafiction, One Shot, Short One Shot, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Steven contemplates the return of his favorite show.





	Twenty Eight Days

Twenty eight days.

Twenty eight days until _Crying Breakfast Friends!_ once again returned and graced his television.

After... well, _everything_ that's happened, he really needed it.

Some time to just forget about life and enjoy his favorite show.

Will some dinner foods finally be introduced?

Will Weeping Egg Cup accept Blue Cheese's offer to hang out?

Will the show actually air for more than two episodes before going back into another unbearable, lengthy hiatus?

Wild theorizing aside, Steven didn't know.

But whatever happens, he knew it was going to be something big.


End file.
